


O homem na janela

by bunny093



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Based on a True Story, EmilyXaver, Final Feliz, Friends to Lovers, High School, Homophobia, M/M, ab bros
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny093/pseuds/bunny093
Summary: Jongwoon era um estrangeiro, Hyukjae era um local. Uma amizade de colégio se torna algo proibido e um amigo em comum tenta fazer a coisa certa.





	O homem na janela

Era uma cidade nova, um país novo, uma escola nova. Se sentia deslocado, era diferente dos outros meninos que estudavam ali, das pessoas que moravam naquela cidade minúscula, e mal sabia falar a língua sem se enrolar em algumas palavras. Mas precisava ser corajoso, sabia que poderia sobreviver aquilo e iria. Nem que passasse o resto de seus anos do ensino médio como um garoto solitário, não se importava. Iria embora para alguma universidade na capital de qualquer forma, era o seu plano.

Passou uma de suas mãos geladas por cima de seu novo uniforme e respirou fundo antes de virar a esquina entre o muro do colégio e uma pequena praça. Colocou uma expressão séria em seu rosto e apertou sua pasta de couro onde carregava seus livros, sua mão ficando mais branca que o normal com a força que segurava o objeto. O vento frio do começo de outono ameaçava estragar o penteado que sua mãe fez com tanta paciência, mesmo ele não sendo mais uma criança.

Não que se importasse.

Olhou para os portões de ferro que continham o nome da escola e se sentiu intimidado. Eles pareciam e eram velhos, sabia disso. Um instituto para garotos tradicional naquela região com mais de cem anos de história. Respirou fundo outra vez, de forma discreta, antes de continuar andando, passando pelos portões abertos, onde outros garotos caminhavam juntos e conversando em diversos tons e volumes de voz como velhos amigos. E talvez fossem, velhos amigos, já que era uma cidade pequena.

Começou a se sentir observado quando viu que o jardim na frente do prédio onde estudaria estava cheio de garotos jogando bola ou simplesmente em grandes ou pequenos grupos de conversa ou jogos diversos. Lembrou vagamente de sua mãe reclamar que homens nunca amadurecem de verdade, não importa a idade, sempre iriam querer jogar. Quase sorriu com a lembrança.

Andou para dentro do prédio antigo de pedra escura, o céu acinzentado aumentando seus sentimentos de paranóia e escurecendo as sombras ao seu redor.

O diretor havia lhe mostrado a sala onde deveria ir todas as manhãs, então fora direto até ela, abrindo a porta de madeira se perguntando se esse tipo de escola nunca se dera o trabalho de se modernizar. A sala de aula era grande o suficiente, como as outras que havia visto em sua vida, as mesas eram em duplas e de madeira escura. Alguns alunos já estavam em seus lugares, alguns dormindo e outros rindo baixo. Entrou em silêncio e escolheu uma mesa ao lado da janela, a última da fileira.

Olhou pelo vidro grosseiro da janela ao seu lado, podia ver a praça pela qual passara para chegar ao portão de entrada, as árvores ao redor começavam a ganhar uma coloração alaranjada, deixando claro que o outono estava começando mais cedo do que o esperado. Apoiou a cabeça nos braços cruzados sob a mesa e se distraiu com a paisagem.

“Você é novato?” uma voz perguntou ao seu lado, o tirando de seus devaneios.

“Sou.” disse, levantando a cabeça e observando o rapaz ao seu lado. Tentou não transparecer sua surpresa ao ver que ele era igual a si, com os mesmos olhos puxados.

“De onde você veio?” o outro garoto perguntou, colocando sua pasta de couro que a escola exigia que usassem em cima da mesa grudada a sua.

“Originalmente sou da Coreia do Sul, mas venho da Tailândia. Você é daqui?”

“Meus pais são da Coreia também, mas eu nasci aqui.” sorriu “Meu coreano é ruim.” disse na língua materna dos seus pais.

“Você tem um sotaque engraçado.” respondeu na mesma língua, rindo baixinho.

“E você tem um sotaque engraçado nessa língua.” retrucou o outro na língua daquele país.

“Me chamo Kim Jongwoon.” se curvou um pouco em uma reverência discreta.

“Aiden Lee. Mas meu nome coreano é Donghae.” sorriu, estendendo sua mão para ser apertada pelo outro “E uma dica, fale primeiro seu nome e depois o sobrenome ou as pessoas vão se confundir.”

Jongwoon assentiu.

Sentiu que poderia virar amigo daquele rapaz e ficou genuinamente feliz.

As aulas foram tediosas como todas as aulas são, não importa o colégio onde você esteja ou o país. Sempre ficava com sono por não entender nada nas aulas de matemática e física, isso era algo que nunca iria mudar. Donghae até riu quando olhou o que estava fazendo em seu caderno e viu que haviam pequenos desenhos aleatórios de cachorros ao invés de números.

“Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula de todo mundo, mas parece que já passaram séculos do jeito que as aulas se arrastam.” Donghae reclamou durante o almoço “E está ficando frio demais para setembro. O que tem de errado com o clima?” enfiou o garfo com mais força do que deveria no seu purê de batata.

Jongwoon revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça enquanto mastigava.

“O que você acha de fugir da aula de educação física depois que o professor fizer a chamada?”

“Fugir?” o olhou com desconfiança. Nunca fora de faltar aula, muito menos fugir de uma.

Donghae apenas revirou os olhos.

“Ele não vai se importar, até porque a chuva não vai deixar a gente fazer muita coisa, fora que é só o primeiro dia de aula, nem deveriam fazer chamada.”

“Eu não sei…” Jongwoon se sentia desconfortável com aquela situação.

“Por favor, vai. Eu vou de qualquer forma, junto com um amigo de outra classe, qualquer coisa se formos pegos por algum professor eu digo que você se perdeu e eu só tava tentando te ajudar ou que eu tava te mostrando a escola.” deu de ombros.

Jongwoon suspirou antes de acenar positivamente com a cabeça “Ok.”

O coreano passou o resto das aulas tentando não pensar tanto no fato de que havia marcado com seu novo amigo de fugir de uma de suas aulas pela primeira vez em sua curta vida. Anotou tudo o que entendia seus professores falarem, tentando ser um aluno exemplar para compensar a rebeldia que faria mais tarde.

Quando a última aula do dia finalmente chegara, seu coração palpitava acelerado em seu peito com o nervosismo de saber que não participaria das atividades de propósito. Donghae bateu o ombro contra o seu com um sorriso, como se soubesse do pânico que se instalava em seu corpo. Sorriu de volta nervosamente, respirando fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar.

O professor de educação física era parecido com o seu amigo e tinha o mesmo sobrenome. Seria por isso que ele havia falado que não teriam problemas?

“Ele é seu irmão?” perguntou baixinho em coreano.

“Sim.” Donghae respondeu com um sorriso enorme “Ele não vai brigar se a gente sumir depois da chamada, ele já está acostumado. Mas na próxima aula a gente vai ter que jogar alguma coisa.”

“Justo.” assentiu.

Esperou seus nomes serem chamados calmamente, em pé um pouco distante do resto da classe e perto da porta para os vestiários, onde suas roupas e mochila estavam. Depois de gritar que estava presente e Donghae receber um olhar irritado e um suspiro pesado de seu irmão, os dois foram para o vestiário silenciosamente, trocando de roupa rapidamente e pegando suas mochilas.

Donghae o guiou pela escola enquanto falava sobre como a maioria dos garotos estudam juntos desde pequenos na escola de ensino fundamental da cidade, então quase todo mundo se conhecia, mas outros vinham de cidades nos arredores. Jongwoon assentia, achando tudo muito peculiar e novo. Era acostumado a morar em cidades grandes, então aquilo era diferente da sua realidade.

Falou isso para o outro e recebeu uma risada como resposta e uma pergunta sobre como é morar em uma cidade grande, já que ele mesmo nunca morara em outro lugar que não fosse aquela cidadezinha que mais parecia um vilarejo.

O coreano se deixou ser puxado pelo braço em direção a um portal lateral de um corredor externo, entrando em um tipo de jardim interno, mas acabaram por passar direto por ele, atravessando outro corredor externo para chegar em outro local aberto, um cemitério pequeno com lápides sujas.

“Aiden!”

Olhou em direção à voz que chamava seu amigo e viu um garoto agachado entre duas fileiras de lápides, um sorriso alegre em seus lábios fartos, fazendo suas gengivas rosadas aparecerem para quem quisesse olhar. E, ah, Jongwoon sentiu seu coração pular uma batida. Aquele garoto era bonito e tão asiático quanto ele e Donghae.

E naquele instante, Jongwoon soube que havia se apaixonado.

“Jongwoon, esse é aquele amigo que eu te falei. O nome dele é Hyukjae Lee, mas todo mundo o chama de Spencer.” seu amigo disse animadamente quando se aproximaram do outro

“Outro Lee?” perguntou, quase se arrependendo logo que terminou de falar.

“Sim!” Donghae riu, se sentando no chão gelado.

“Somos primos.” Hyukjae deu de ombros se sentando ao lado do amigo, sendo seguido de Jongwoon, formando um pequeno círculo “Você é novato, não? Qual o seu nome?”

“Esse é o Jongwoon Kim. Ele veio da Tailândia, Hyukjae! Mas você nasceu na Coreia, não é?”

“Donghae deixa o garoto falar.” reclamou Hyukjae com um suspiro pesado, abrindo sua bolsa e tirando um maço de cigarro de dentro “Você fuma?”

Jongwoon deu de ombros “Fumei uma vez, mas não gostei muito.”

Hyukjae lhe ofereceu um e ele aceitou.

“Por que você se mudou pra esse fim de mundo?”

“Meus pais são artistas e resolveram que queriam mudar de ar. Não sei muito bem o motivo. Eles não são muito normais.” jogou a mão para trás em um movimento vago.  
“Acho que ninguém que é de cidade grande é normal. Sem ofensas.”

“Não me ofendo. É a verdade.”

Donghae negou o cigarro que lhe foi oferecido, se ocupando com o celular.

“Namorada” Hyukjae sussurrou e Jongwoon assentiu “E você morou na Tailândia por quanto tempo?”

“Um pouco mais de um ano.” afastou o cigarro da boca e jogou a cabeça para trás antes de soltar a fumaça presa em sua garganta. Quando voltou percebeu o olhar intenso do outro sob si.

“Minha mãe e o pai do Donghae são irmãos.” comentou “Nós moramos na capital por alguns anos antes de nos mudarmos pra esse vilarejo. Mas o Donghae e o tio sempre moraram aqui, desde que ele e a minha mãe fugiram.”

“Fugiram?”

“Longa história.” sorriu enquanto soltava a fumaça “Não é algo que posso contar pra qualquer um.”

Ficaram mais um tempo ali, entre conversar coisas aleatórias e ficar em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o som da das folhas da árvore alta ao lado da porta que dava para o colégio balançando com o vento frio. Era calmo e aconchegante. Sorriu para Hyukjae quando viu que ele o observava, seus olhos se fechando involuntariamente enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás mais uma vez e respirava fundo, sentindo seus pulmões ficarem um pouco frios por alguns segundos. Queria que todos os dias fossem assim, calmos.

Mas eles passaram como dias tediosos de um estudante de ensino médio, apenas dias normais. E semanas normais. Semanas que foram ficando cada vez mais frias enquanto o outono realmente começava naquela pequena cidade. Os três garotos se encontravam sempre que podiam e almoçavam juntos, alguns professores até mesmo os apelidaram de “os três mosqueteiros” quando os viam estudando na biblioteca.

Como Jongwoon havia atrasado um ano escolar para se adaptar melhor ao novo país, ele ajudava os outros dois onde podia, nas matérias na qual ele lembrava o conteúdo, e ele recebia aulas peculiares na língua materna dos dois garotos Lee. Agora ele sabia dizer algumas vogais sem travar sua língua e ser entendido quando ia ao supermercado nos fins de semana, mas também sabia xingar como um marinheiro (ou como um adolescente desocupado), além de entender o que seus professores falavam.

O inverno começava a querer acordar de sua hibernação quando Jongwoon e Hyukjae começaram a sair mais juntos, apenas os dois, às vezes durante ou depois das aulas ou nos fins de semana, mesmo eles morando em lados opostos da cidade. Era uma amizade que começava a se transformar em algo mais, em algo que os dois silenciosamente queriam.

Um dia antes do recesso de inverno os dois se encontraram no cemitério coberto de neve do colégio para fumar novamente, um hábito que o coreano havia pego do outro. Suas mãos estavam geladas quando encostou no outro, que lhe perguntou onde estavam as suas luvas.

“Eu acho que derrubei na rua hoje de manhã quando vim correndo atrasado.” suspirou.

“Me dê suas mãos.” Hyukjae pediu, guardando o maço de cigarro no bolso de sua jaqueta escolar e estendendo suas mãos em concha para o outro colocar as suas por cima.

Jongwoon desconfiou um pouco, mas colocou suas mãos nas de Hyukjae, suas bochechas começando a ficarem rosadas com o frio cruel do inverno. O mais novo aproximou seu rosto das mãos e começou a soprar gentilmente, o ar quente fazendo as mãos de Jongwoon formigarem um pouco.

Seu coração tropeçou em seu peito antes de começar a bater freneticamente.

Jongwoon amava aquele garoto.

Sorriu com aquele pensamento, mexendo um pouco os seus dedos para eles saírem de seu estado congelado. Hyukjae riu um pouco e depositou um beijo na palma de cada mão do mais velho antes de se afastar com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

“O que…” Hyukjae começou, um tanto incerto, desviando o olhar “Tem uma floresta atrás do estábulo do meu vizinho, o que você acha… A gente poderia ir… Eu poderia te mostrar?” sorriu amarelo, tentando se comunicar com o outro em seu coreano quebrado e com sotaque carregado.

“Eu quero.” respondeu na mesma língua.

“Ok.” Hyukjae assentiu “A gente pode ir depois da aula.”

“Ok.” Jongwoon assentiu de volta.

Passou o resto das aulas com um sorriso no rosto, olhando pela janela e distraído, desenhando círculos em seu caderno em vez de prestar atenção no que seus professores falavam e despertando a curiosidade de seu melhor amigo ao seu lado. Quando o sino tocou para sinalizar o fim do dia letivo, Jongwoon tentou não parecer animado demais enquanto guardava seus livros e caderno e saía da sala falando apenas um até amanhã para seus colegas de classe.

Encontrou com Hyukjae na esquina do colégio e caminharam juntos em silêncio, pegando um atalho para não passarem pela frente da casa do mais novo e não chamarem muita a atenção dos moradores que poderiam comentar com seus pais que estavam fazendo algo que não deveriam.

O estábulo, apesar do nome, não possuía cavalos, era apenas um salão grande onde acontecem algumas festas da cidade, como aniversários ou casamentos ou jantares importantes. Andaram furtivamente por trás da edificação, rindo de forma baixa como os adolescentes que eram enquanto corriam por entre as árvores. Hyukjae estendeu seu braço para Jongwoon, que sorriu e segurou sua mão.

Correram em círculos pelo o que pareciam ser horas, mas foram apenas alguns minutos. Caminharam de volta para o estábulo com seus dedinhos entrelaçados.

“Que horas é seu voo amanhã?” Hyukjae perguntou, olhando para o chão a sua frente.

“Não lembro, mas eu sei que vamos sair de casa antes da hora do almoço.”

“E quando você volta?” chutou uma pedra que estava perto de seu pé.

“No primeiro dia de aula, de tarde. Devo chegar depois de escurecer.”

“Ok.” Hyukjae assentiu.

Jongwoon sorriu e afastou sua mão.

“Preciso ir. Te vejo ano que vem.” acenou para o amigo e correu de volta para a cidade com sua pasta escolar em uma de suas mãos.

Hyukjae levantou a mão sem dizer nada, um sorriso amarelo em seu rosto antes de soltar um longo suspiro sofrido, seus planos foram por água abaixo e demoraria meses para criar a coragem de dar aquele passo outra vez. Por que era tão difícil?

E meses passaram, como havia previsto em seu momento dramático, até que voltassem para aquele bosque, já era início de primavera e a neve havia derretido por completo, mas o ar ainda estava frio. O sol não parecia mais indiferente à terra, trazendo um pouco de seu calor junto de sua luz que agora durava mais. Jongwoon estava mais alto, bem mais alto que seus dois amigos, tinha deixado seu cabelo crescer um pouco e estava aprendendo a tocar violão junto com Donghae.

Nas horas vagas ele pintava no ateliê de seus pais, assinando os quadros com um nome artístico, um nome que lhe fora dado por alguém muito importante.

Yesung.

Porque durante uma ligação de vídeo com o amigo durante sua viagem para a Tailândia, Hyukjae pôde escutar sua voz ao cantar junto com a música que tocava no fundo. O irmão mais velho de Jongwoon o ajudou a escolher um nome para ele. As cordas vocais de um artista, arte em forma de voz.

Jongwoon era uma obra de arte viva para Hyukjae.

Quando lhe disse isso em uma de suas escapadas para o cemitério do colégio o coreano ficou surpreso e sem jeito, dando um tapa em seu ombro e soltando uma risada nervosa. O chamou de idiota antes de agradecer o elogio em tom baixo. Donghae apenas gargalhou alto dizendo que Jongwoon era o ídolo que Hyukjae nunca tivera antes.

“Você tem que ouvir a voz dele na aula de música, Spencer! O professor sempre coloca ele como voz principal e ele fica todo sem jeito, é muito engraçado.” Donghae riu.

Jongwoon apenas se jogou de costas na grama com um grunhido, não gostava muito de chamar atenção e sempre achava que os outros estavam lhe julgando e cochichando entre si depois de cantar. Era normal ouvir tantos elogios e mesmo assim não achar a sua voz boa?

As semanas passavam e o verão ficava cada vez mais próximo e o calor mais difícil de ignorar. Os uniformes dos garotos eram diferentes agora, usavam camisas de tecido mais fino e não precisavam usar nem a jaqueta e nem o suéter com o brasão da escola. Isso era algo que não mudava na vida de Jongwoon, os uniformes escolares.

Uma grande mudança iria acontecer agora. Seus pais não iriam para a Coreia visitar seus avós e seu irmão durante as férias de verão e ele teria que ir sozinho. Reclamou disso com seus amigos que ficaram empolgados com a ideia de poder acompanhar o mais velho nessa viagem. Imploraram para seus pais, que os deixaram ir sozinhos com o outro garoto pois queriam que seus filhos conhecessem seu país de origem, queriam que eles soubessem de suas raízes. Mesmo que o coreano dos dois fosse cheio de sotaque.

A viagem foi como o esperado, cheia de aventuras e fotos que eram enviadas aos seus respectivos pais.

O irmão mais velho de Jongwoon que estudava na Tailândia, Heechul, também estava na Coreia visitando os avós e amigos de infância e sempre que podia saía com os três. Acabava se perdendo um pouco nas conversas quando começavam a falar na língua que não era fluente, mas em retaliação começava a conversar em tailandês ou japonês com o irmão, que só fazia rir da cara confusa dos amigos estrangeiros.

Mostrou seus lugares favoritos na capital sul-coreana e os levou para conhecer algumas cidades do interior. Também os arrastou para uma rápida viagem para a China, mostrando rapidamente alguns pontos turísticos que conhecia antes de voltarem para a europa, onde moravam, e Heechul voltava para a Tailândia onde cursava o último ano do ensino médio no mesmo colégio onde Jongwoon estudara antes de seguir os pais. Os dois estavam amando aquelas férias e já planejavam viajar novamente com seus pais no próximo verão.

Heechul prometeu que iria visitá-los durante o recesso de inverno e passaria a virada do ano com eles. Jongwoon o abraçou por longos minutos no aeroporto antes de entrar no salão de embarque, seus olhos vermelhos com lágrimas não derramadas. O mais velho estava sorrindo enquanto acenava para os três, mas quando Jongwoon entrou e Hyukjae olhou para trás, pôde ver a expressão de Heechul desmoronar e ele começar a chorar em silêncio sozinho.

Os irmãos realmente se amavam e a decisão do mais velho de ficar na Tailândia para terminar os estudos deve ter sido a mais difícil de sua vida a julgar pela emoção que tentava esconder do mais novo.

Voltar para a escola e iniciar o segundo ano do ensino médio parecia um gole de água gelada no verão, um começo novo e fresco depois de suas aventuras fora do país. Seus colegas de classes faziam várias perguntas sobre a Coreia e como havia sido a viagem, enquanto uma minoria fazia piadas de cunho xenofóbico.

Donghae era o que parecia ficar mais abalado com as piadinhas entre os três, mas seguia o conselho de seus pais e os ignoravam. Comentou com seus amigos durante o almoço (agora a mesa deles ficava cheia de garotos conversando alto e comendo) e eles lhe deram o mesmo conselho, Jongwoon até mesmo prometeu bater nos preconceituosos se eles lhe importunassem. Donghae ficou feliz com o comentário, se sentia protegido, mesmo sabendo que o mais velho começava a ficar um pouco mais violento do que era.

A cada semana que passava, a cada mês que chegava, Jongwoon parecia mais animado e empolgado. Fazia planos para o natal e para o ano novo, comprava lembrancinhas e comidinhas sempre que podia, falando o nome do irmão quase o tempo todo. Donghae achou estranho, não gostava tanto assim de Donghwa a ponto de planejar o resto do seu ano por causa dele. Fez uma careta ao pensar naquilo. Hyukjae apenas sorria docemente, amando ver aquele lado carinhoso do mais velho.

E foi o que disse à ele em uma de suas escapadas para o bosque atrás do estábulo de seus vizinhos. Jongwoon ficou com um pouco de vergonha ao ouvir o outro dizer aquilo, mas assentiu e sorriu, o puxando para um beijo calmo e longo, mais longo do que qualquer beijo que havia dado em sua vida. O primeiro beijo entre os dois, o primeiro de muitos.

Quando Heechul finalmente pisara no solo daquela cidade, Jongwoon o arrastou para conhecer tudo o que podia, até mesmo o cachorro que vivia a duas quadras de sua casa. O levou para passear pelo colégio em seu último dia de aula, o apresentando para todos os seus amigos, conhecidos, colegas de classe e professores. Todos estavam se divertindo com a empolgação adorável do coreano.

“Hyung… Eu estou apaixonado.” contou na noite de natal, quando seus pais já estavam dormindo e eles estavam na sala assistindo um filme.

“E quem é ela?” perguntou sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

“Hyung…” chamou antes de respirar fundo “Promete não me odiar?”

“Porque eu te odiaria, Jongwoon?” Heechul o olhou com surpresa “Mesmo se você matar uma pessoa eu não vou te odiar, só vou ficar muito decepcionado com você.” sorriu “Você não matou ninguém, ou matou?”

Jongwoon balançou a cabeça “Não… Hyung eu me apaixonei por uma pessoa.”

“Você já me disse isso, Jongwoon.” se moveu no sofá para encarar o irmão.

“Eu me apaixonei por um garoto.”

O mais novo abaixou o olhar marejado enquanto o mais velho arregalava os olhos.

“Eu me apaixonei pelo meu melhor amigo. E hyung…” uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos e escorreu pelo seu rosto enquanto o levantava com um sorriso feliz “Ele também é apaixonado por mim.”

Heechul sorriu ao ver a felicidade estampada no rosto de seu querido irmão. O puxou para um abraço apertado e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, o ouvindo chorar de alívio.  
“Tudo bem, irmãozinho. Hyung não vai te odiar. Hyung nunca vai te odiar.”

O inverno passou e Jongwoon parecia mais calmo e maduro depois da visita de seu irmão.

E Hyukjae parecia mais ansioso e distraído.

Era quase verão quando Donghae percebeu que estava passando mais tempo sozinho depois da aula do que com seus dois melhores amigos. Via os dois saindo juntos da escola todo dia e se sentia deslocado, esquecido. Parecia que estava sendo deixado para trás por eles.

Tinha pesadelos com aquilo, que corria atrás dos amigos gritando seus nomes, mas eles nunca lhe ouviam e continuavam a caminhar para longe de si e levando com eles a luz e o calor ao redor de Donghae que ficava no escuro, sozinho e chorando. Ele sempre acordava chorando e desesperado. A primeira coisa que fazia era pegar o celular e enviar uma mensagem no grupo de conversa que estava com os outros dois, os perturbando no meio da noite ou de manhã cedo.

Tentou se reaproximar dos amigos depois das férias de verão, quando cada um foi para um lugar diferente com suas respectivas famílias. Via as atualizações das redes sociais durante aqueles meses, mas não era a mesma coisa que conversar ao vivo, do que sair com eles para tomar um sorvete na esquina da praça da catedral. Seus amigos pareciam cautelosos ao seu redor, pareciam escolher um segredo entre eles dois e Donghae se sentia ofendido.

Por que não confiavam nele?

Era primavera do último ano escolar deles e Donghae sem querer presenciou seus dois melhores amigos se beijando atrás de uma lápide no cemitério da escola. Sua presença não havia sido notada pelo casal, o que possibilitou sua fuga até seu quarto. Como poderia ser tão burro a ponto de não ter percebido que Jongwoon e Hyukjae estavam se afastando porque estavam juntos! Por isso se sentia tão deixado de lado por eles. Riu alto, de si mesmo, daquela situação. Riu até lágrimas caírem de seus olhos. E então parou e encarou seu teto.

O que fazer a partir de agora?

Seus pais entraram em seu quarto naquele momento, preocupados com o caçula que nunca se trancava no quarto e que tinha trilhas de lágrimas em seu rosto.

O que fazer?

Acabou dizendo a seus pais a verdade, tentando procurar por ajuda onde achava que tinha, tentando ouvir um conselho de duas pessoas que sempre estavam prontas para lhe dar uma mão. Mas o que recebeu como resposta era tudo, menos o que imaginava.

“Aiden, filho. Eu quero que você pare de falar com esse garoto.” seu pai disse.

“...O quê?” perguntou atordoado, seus olhos ficando marejados mais uma vez.

“Escute o seu pai, meu amor. Eu vou conversar com os pais de Spencer. Vai ser melhor se vocês dois pararem de ver esse garoto.”

Esse garoto.

Como se fosse uma pessoa qualquer, não seu melhor amigo desde o primeiro ano do ensino médio.

“...Não.” disse baixinho, balançando a cabeça “Eu não posso fazer isso.”

“Você pode e você vai fazer o que eu te mandei, Aiden. Não seja uma criança rebelde.”

Donghae abaixou a cabeça e não disse nada, virando as costas para seus pais e deitando em posição fetal na cama.

Queria sumir. Queria voltar para a sua cama e nunca mais sair de debaixo de seu cobertor. Queria estar em qualquer lugar menos ali, na porta de sua sala de aula onde seu melhor amigo não estava sentado na mesa ao lado da sua. Na cafeteria onde seu primo não estava e seus amigos faziam perguntas que não sabia responder. Olhando para o grupo de conversas onde os três estavam e perceber que era o único que continuava dentro dele.

O que havia feito?

Deus… O que é que ele havia feito?

Os dias eram silenciosos e solitários sem os dois. Hyukjae voltara para a escola no dia seguinte, calado e com um semblante triste. Apesar do verão estar próximo, usava o suéter do colégio e Donghae se perguntava se ele estava escondendo algo por debaixo da roupa. Jongwoon não voltou e tinha medo de procurar saber sobre o amigo e seu pai descobrir, mas logo ele estava de volta, na segunda feira de manhã, com um sorriso forçado em seu rosto e tão calado quanto seu primo.

Donghae se odiava.

“Minha mãe me proibiu de ver o Jongwoon. Ele tentou ir lá em casa, mas ela o expulsou com uma vassoura. Uma vassoura!” riu sem humor algum, antes de encostar a testa no ombro do primo e começar a chorar “Eu queria te odiar, mas eu não consigo.” comentou entre soluços “Por quê você fez isso? Por quê?”

“Me perdoa, por favor.” chorou junto.

“Me dê meu Jongwoon de volta. Por favor…”

O abraçou com mais força, seu coração se quebrando ainda mais.

Donghae se odiava cada vez mais.

Não comia tanto durante o jantar, seu estômago ficando embrulhado toda vez que olhava para seus pais. Todos ficaram preocupados com a sua falta de apetite, mas ele não falava nada. Não era com ele que deviam se preocupar.

Uma noite, enquanto brincava com a comida em seu prato, Donghwa comentou que sua tia disse que Hyukjae iria para uma faculdade na capital. O coração fraco de Donghae se apertou e ele se levantou da mesa sem falar nada e ignorando os chamados de seus pais. Calçou seu sapato de qualquer jeito e correu em direção à casa de seu primo. Era de noite, mas ainda havia sol por causa do verão que começava.

Ao dobrar a esquina se deparou com Jongwoon sentado no chão com a costa contra o muro de uma casa e um caderno de desenho em seu colo, em sua mão tinha um lápis e ele olhava para a janela do quarto de seu primo por alguns segundos antes de voltar sua atenção para o que estivesse fazendo na folha amarelada.

“Jongwoon…”

O mais velho lhe olhou friamente antes de fechar o caderno e se levantar para ir embora.

“Jongwoon!” chamou de novo, correndo um pouco até ele e colocando a mão no seu ombro. Jongwoon se afastou bruscamente do mais novo, fechando sua mão com força e dando um soco no rosto da pessoa que um dia havia considerado o seu melhor amigo.

“O que você quer, Donghae? Você já não tem mais nada para estragar agora.”

Donghae sentiu os olhos arderem com a vontade de chorar, mas respirou fundo e fungou, criando coragem para se curvar em uma reverência formal que havia sido ensinado a ele desde criança, mas que quase nunca usou “Eu peço perdão, hyung.” disse formalmente em coreano.

Jongwoon estava surpreso a ponto de não saber o que falar naquela situação.

Donghae se levantou depois de alguns segundos e voltou a falar em sua língua materna “Me desculpa, Jongwoon. Eu não pensei nas consequências quando contei aos meus pais o que havia visto no cemitério naquele dia. Eu não sabia que eles seriam… Homofóbicos.” abaixou o olhar “Eu sei que nada do que eu falar vai fazer alguma diferença, mas eu não quero ser odiado por vocês, já basta eu me odiar pelo que causei.” sua voz embargou e sua garganta fechou, mas se recusava a chorar “Meu irmão me contou que a minha tia vai mandar o Hyukjae para uma faculdade na capital e vim ver como ele está.”

“Pra capital…?” a voz de Jongwoon era fraca e ele cambaleou para trás, levando uma de suas mãos para seu cabelo “Ele também vai embora?”

Donghae o olhou perplexo.

“Você também vai embora?!”

Jongwoon sorriu um pouco “Vou voltar para a Coreia. Preciso cumprir meu alistamento militar obrigatório antes de ir pra faculdade.”

E então percebeu que seu amigo poderia estar sofrendo mais do que imaginava. Não era só o fato de seu relacionamento secreto ter sido abrupta e cruelmente terminado, mas o preconceito da cidade, que de alguma forma havia descoberto, contra os dois deveria ser quase insuportável. Ouvia os garotos da escola falar dos dois e sabia que era ruim. E ter que se afastar por dois anos de tudo… 

“Eu vou ajudar vocês.” disse com toda a certeza que nem sabia que possuía “Vou fazer vocês ficarem juntos nem que eu seja deserdado. Vou fazer meus pais me mandarem para a mesma faculdade que o Hyukjae e vocês vão poder se comunicar por carta sem que eles saibam. Fora que não vão poder monitorar o nosso celular.”

Jongwoon lhe olhou com tanta esperança nos olhos que se sentiu horrível por ter separado os dois.

“Vai dar tudo certo.” assentiu.

“Você tem certeza?”

“Eu vou fazer dar certo. Com toda a certeza do mundo.”

Jongwoon assentiu, fechando os olhos e suspirando, uma lágrima solitária trilhando a sua bochecha. Sentou-se no chão outra vez e abriu seu caderno em uma página em branco. Quando terminou dobrou o papel duas vezes e o entregou para o amigo com um sorriso radiante.

“Entregue isso a ele.”

“Ok.” assentiu e abraçou o amigo.

Naquele momento, enquanto olha fundo nos olhos esperançosos de seu melhor amigo, prometeu a si mesmo que daria um final feliz para os dois. E sabia que não estaria sozinho naquela missão. Olhou para trás quando bateu na porta da casa da sua tia e observou o amigo que voltou a desenhar em seu caderno, sentado na mesma posição que estava antes de chegar. Sorriu. Poderia concertar seus erros.

Sua tia reclamou em alto e bom tom sobre o garoto que estava infernizando a vida de seu filho e entregou cartas para que ele jogasse no lixo ou devolvesse para aquele rapaz. Qualquer coisa desde que não chegasse nas mãos de Hyukjae. Assentiu, guardando as cartas no bolso fundo de sua calça e subindo a escada até o quarto de seu primo.

Hyukjae estava deitado na cama com um livro na mão. Reconheceu a capa de quando os três saíram andando pelas ruas de Seoul naquele verão que passaram juntos. Jongwoon havia comprado um livro para cada um dos Lee para que eles treinassem seu coreano em casa, livros que ele pessoalmente gostava muito. E aparentemente seu primo o considerava uma preciosidade.

Bateu duas vezes na porta aberta para fazer sua presença ser notada pelo outro, que levantou o olhar e sorriu, fechando o livro. Conversaram em tom baixo sobre como estavam e como passaram os dias. Donghae olhou para a porta enquanto falava e puxou a carta que Jongwoon escrevera poucos minutos antes e entregou para Hyukjae, que arregalou os olhos.

Sorriu e assentiu, antes de começar a contar uma história sobre ele e Donghwa.

“Leia enquanto eu falo, assim a tia não vai saber.” sussurrou, voltando a contar a sua história.

Hyukjae ficou concentrado em sua carta, lendo cada linha escrita em uma letra quase inelegível por causa da pressa como se fosse algo precioso. Puxou suas pernas para perto do corpo e as cruzou, colocando os pés gelados debaixo de suas coxas. Em um momento de emoção, abaixou a carta e fechou os olhos, sugando o ar de forma desesperada, seus ombros chacoalhando com a vontade de chorar. Donghae o olhou com preocupação, parando de falar e colocando uma mão no joelho do outro.

“Ele vai voltar pra Coreia.” sussurrou, largando a carta em seu colo e escondendo o rosto atrás de suas mãos enquanto sua respiração falhava e ele começava a soluçar baixinho.

Era de partir o coração.

“Spencer…” chamou baixinho “Lê o resto da carta.”

Demorou alguns longos segundos antes de Hyukjae assentir, limpando o rosto com as palmas de suas mãos e fungando algumas vezes. As lágrimas não paravam de cair e o seu nariz começava a ficar um vermelho brilhoso. Donghae ficou fazendo carinho em seu joelho para lhe dar forças, para dizer que estava ali caso ele precisasse.

Sempre esteve e sempre estará.

Hyukjae riu baixinho, desviando o olhar para a janela e xingando baixinho. Respirou fundo e voltou o olhar para a carta, um sorriso radiante em seu rosto molhado e abriu a boca “‘Seu Aiden, nosso pequeno Donghae, disse que vai nos ajudar daqui pra frente e eu quero acreditar nele. Eu espero que você confie nele e acredite que tudo dará certo. Eu te amo como eu nunca imaginei como amaria alguém, não importa quantas vezes me falem que sou doente, que isso não é amor de verdade e que não posso mais falar com você. Eu te amo desde o momento que te vi no cemitério do colégio, quando você acendeu aquele cigarro como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Eu te amo desde que você aqueceu minhas mãos com sua respiração porque eu fui idiota o suficiente pra perder minhas luvas no meio do inverno. Eu te amo...’ Donghae ele me ama!”

Donghae sorriu, puxando o primo para um abraço apertado.

“Vai dar tudo certo.” sussurrou “Vocês se amam e nada pode impedir isso.”

Hyukjae assentiu contra seu ombro, deixando um soluço escapar “Ele está lá fora, não é?”

“Todo dia.”

Com um suspiro trêmulo, Hyukjae se afastou do primo e olhou para a janela. Se levantou devagar e passou a mão por sua blusa velha que gostava de usar em casa. Foi até a janela e afastou a cortina, fechando os olhos momentaneamente por causa da luz do sol poente.

“Jongwoon.” sussurrou, colocando a mão contra o vidro “Eu te amo.”

O jovem coreano sentado na rua levantou o olhar no exato momento que havia sussurrado sua declaração, seus olhos se arregalando e enchendo de lágrimas. Derrubou seu caderno de desenhos no chão e se levantou rapidamente, dando alguns passos para o meio da rua, uma de suas mãos indo até seu peito. Sussurrou o nome do amado com um sorriso brilhante e ele lhe devolvera o sorriso na mesma intensidade, falando seus sentimentos mais uma vez.

Jongwoon assentiu e pronunciou a mesma frase.

Hyukjae assentiu com uma risada soprada.

Na cama, Donghae tirava as outras cartas de seu bolso e colocava debaixo do cobertor. Precisava voltar para casa e colocar seu plano em prática.

Mal podia esperar pelo o que o futuro iria trazer para os três. Sorriu tão brilhantemente quanto seus amigos. Estava feliz por vê-los felizes.

Uma amizade verdadeira.

Um amor verdadeiro.

**Author's Note:**

> baseado em: https://twitter.com/suckmino/status/1071065699857129474


End file.
